


Chessverse

by m_kai_png



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Errorink - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sanscest - Freeform, chess au, chessverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kai_png/pseuds/m_kai_png
Summary: Thanks to @franninart for proof reading this chapter oofYeah this chapter was supposed to be the last and the rest would have been told trough an ask blog but my past experience with asks blogs have been disapointing so i decided to put into a fanfiction and maybe, one day, to put it trough a comic.I don't know many chapters there will be but i guess i already started the last chapter oopsMy tumblr is murphfandomart and twitter is m_kai_png





	1. Chapter 1

Ink was getting restless, walking in rounds in the throne room, almost tripping on his long white dress for the fourth time. 

 

The guards announced the incoming of very important guest and Ink had a good idea who it was. There have been rumors and whisperings that voyagers have seen a dark carriage accompagned by it's fair share of dark soldiers. And dark colors were never a good sign on the lands of the  _ White _ Kingdom. What was even more surprising -and worrying- is that there was no news of attack or burned villages. Which meant only thing, they were here to see him. 

 

Error was coming to him. 

 

Which, in itself, was far from a bad things. The problem was the reason of the Black King’s presence here. Ink very much doubted that Error has finally fallen for his charms and was here to ask his hand in marriage. But a skeleton could still dream. 

 

Talking about Dream, Ink's closest friend and first Lord, was looking at his King with a very worried expression. Not that he was scared about Ink's sanity, the king never had such thing in the first place. What was occupying his mind was the possiblity of his brother incoming, Nightmare.

 

The dramatic sound of trumpets just at the outside of the castle made both of them jump, the two skeletons having entered a state of intense wondering. 

 

Ink's heart -a black hole in his case- immediately started to beat violently as he realised that he was going to be able to see the object of his desire after such a long time apart. Ink ran to the window of the throne room where he could see the entrance, just behind the throne. 

 

There outside, between the white flowers and the big fountain, was a dark and almost scary carriage surrounded by full armored soldiers. One of them opened the door to let pass at first two of most important lords of Error's kingdom: Nightmare and Dust. Ink cringed but quickly put a hand on his chest as another form made its way out of the carriage. Ink's irises immediately got stuck in the shape of hearts. 

 

Error stepped outside, in his military uniform as usual, his long black cape like a 2th shadow following him. As usual he looked beautiful, like a work of art of blue, black and red with a touch of gold. Ink's breath hitched even though he didn't need to breathe. The hearts in his eyes began to beat too. The black skeleton was as always shamelessly attractive and gorgeous. The determined look of a man on a mission certainly suited him and made Ink long to have such eyes fixed on him in a much more  _ intimate  _ way. 

 

Ink shook his head. No, he wasn't going to have such thoughts or he wouldn't be able to stand before the monster who was supposed to be his  _ arch nemesis _ without jumping on him. 

 

Calming himself down and forcing his eyes to change into less obvious shapes, Ink put on his own cape and sat on his throne. He crossed his legs and his most trusted friends came to their place at his side. These were the ones he choose as his four lords, Dream, Blue, Red and Outer. 

 

Trying to look as appealing to his guest under the knowing looks of his friends, Ink sat and waited. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @franninart for proof reading this chapter oof 
> 
> Yeah this chapter was supposed to be the last and the rest would have been told trough an ask blog but my past experience with asks blogs have been disapointing so i decided to put into a fanfiction and maybe, one day, to put it trough a comic.
> 
> I don't know many chapters there will be but i guess i already started the last chapter oops
> 
> My tumblr is murphfandomart and twitter is m_kai_png

Even though the whiteness of the castle and the sun, that was making the flowers of its garden almost glow, hurt Error's eyes making him want to reach for his glasses, the black skeleton couldn't deny that the view was beautiful. The smell of spring was noticeable and made him relax. He closed his eyes an instant while they waited for the agreement to enter the castle. 

 

As soon as he felt moving, he made his best to look authoritarian. He internally snickered when the inhabitants of the White Castle stiffened at his presence: he could see fear in people’s eyes, some more bold -and younger- ones even dared to look at him with hate and killing desires. His smirk grew imperceptibly. 

 

The soldiers who accompanied them at the throne room seemed impatient to get them in. But the King and his two lords took their time looking around, taunting people. 

 

Nightmare was thrilled, he waited only for a single thing: an altercation. One young human lady took a step closer when she crossed his eyes. She glared at him with such rage, he couldn't resist and winked at her. Her frown grew and she seemed about to snap, when a monster put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The plan worked and the black lord ended up being disappointed, but then he remembered who he was going to see and his smile came back. He was going to have his fill sooner or later. 

 

The three skeletons kept up at their cinema all the way to the throne room. Once before the wide door, Error's face filled with dread; he forgot for an instant who exactly he was going to see. His confidence cracked up a little as he mentally gave words of encouragements and little pats on the back to himself. The other two gave him knowing looks. 

 

The door opened, and the Black King stepped in first. The room was probably one of the biggest ones of the castle, because of his bad eyesight the skeleton could hardly see the end of it. But he could see five blurry figures. One, dreadly familiar, sat on a throne at the center of the room, the other four forming a square around their king, Ink, careful not to let any dead angle in case of attack. The throne itself was a little higher than the room, three stairs separating the two parts of the room.

 

The trio advanced silently until they were just a few, mere meters away from the throne; Error could finally see the exact lines of the four skeletons faces. The Black King looked into his nemesis’s eyes, the latter had his eyes locked on the black skeleton and Error stared back. They stood like that for more time than it was appropriate, taking in each other’s face. 

 

The attention of everyone in the room was entirely on the two, all of them knowing that when the Black and White King were in the same room, there was no place for anyone else. The two continued their silent conversation until one of the White Lord, Outer, coughed in discomfort. The two kings jolted. Error rattled the throat he didn’t have and took a way more rigid position. 

“King of the White Kingdom” The black skeleton smirked, his aura dangerous and menacing. It made the White Lords and their King shiver, although not for the same reason, “I came with a proposition for you.”  Ink moved his body forward, his attention fully on his nemesis, the questions marks on his eyes clearly showing his curiosity. Error took some step, one of his feet on the lowest stair. His posture showed defiance. The black skeleton spoke up loudly to make sure everyone heard him, his voice seemed echoing on the walls. 

 

“I came to declare war.”

 

The White Lords gasped in shock and immediately posed in defense, waiting for anyone to try and hurt their king. The latter surprisingly  _ pouted _ and seemed disappointed but not at all disturbed. “That’s all? But this is so boring! We are always battling, anyway! Don’t you want to spice things up a little?”

 

Dream looked at his king in disbelief, “My King?!”

 

Ink looked at Dream, his expression innocent. “But am I not right? Our people always fight against each other without us asking for anything anyway. It won’t change anything to our situation.”

 

Everyone had to admit, it was indeed a fact. The White and Black Kingdom were constantly at war in a way. The Lords immediately began to think of ways to “spice things up”. Error seemingly crashed, glitching in shock and anger. After rebooting he gritted his teeth and began to shout of the White King profanities, miraculously censored. Ink just answered playfully, seeming as innocent as always. Their banter continued as The White and Black Lords came together to discuss the matter, Dream doing everything to stay as far away as he could from his brother. They began proposing ideas but none of them seemed to fit, the sound of angry shouting like a background noise to their conversation. 

 

Slowly Error calmed down and approached them, listenin. Ink, in the meanwhile, had gotten up and stood at his side, their shoulders almost touching. No matter what the Lords, White or Black proposed, Ink never seemed satisfied and Error seemed about to snap again.

 

Everyone stood silent for some time before Blueberry spoke up, his voice echoing in the wide room. His smirk was wide, it looked like his face was split in two and the pupils of his wide blue eyes took the shape of stars. “I think i have an idea.”


End file.
